


澳耀 | 前辈

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 向导澳×哨兵耀
Relationships: 澳耀
Kudos: 3





	澳耀 | 前辈

前辈

1  
“想什么呢？发这么久的呆。”王耀胡乱揉一把雪豹头顶，手滑到毛茸茸的后颈轻轻挠着。  
大猫张了口，没再衔着尾巴，转过头来蹭王耀，再挪到王濠镜腿边，先是嗅了嗅他左臂上的绷带，接着才打着哈欠躺了下来。  
王濠镜格外熟稔地呼噜几下大猫，笑着说，猫不都是会放空么？  
怎么说也带了豹字、能不能有点儿威严啊——王耀瞄了眼向导一副放松撸猫的神态，止住了话头。  
他瞥向雪豹，看上去像是为精神动物对向导展现信任的模样有微妙的不满，不着痕迹地撇撇嘴角：这家伙倒是喜欢你。  
王濠镜的手指掩去了有些忍不住的笑意，顶尖哨兵此时没有刻意控制的情绪波动细究起来也够有意思；他整理好表情，向王耀伸了伸手：“前辈不坐过来吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你没跟我说，但同队几个都告诉我了——”闻言哨兵立即皱了眉头，向导即刻拍了拍他的手背：“前天那个任务够呛吧？辛苦了，不过为什么没接受塔安排的精神梳理？”  
王耀下意识摇头表示不乐意，但此时雪狐冒出来蹭他手心，王耀抓了抓小家伙的耳朵边决定放弃，转而向王濠镜坦言：“真没什么影响。就是对手费劲了些，我可没受伤——再说了，跟你搭档之前我可没有接受向导的经历，这事还是习惯跟你……你这不是伤还没好嘛。”  
王濠镜站起来，指尖压下王耀这身常服的衬衫领子，肩颈处只有先前擦伤的结痂，没添别的痕迹。王耀抬眼看他，向导的抚摸对五感超乎常人的哨兵而言可有些过于暧昧了；王濠镜呼出气，而雪狐的存在让王耀更轻松地接受了向导对他五感的调低，作为搭档临时联结的透明丝线摇晃轻盈，精神世界的阳光晒得人昏昏沉沉之前王濠镜说：“先在我这休息吧，迟一些再去白噪音室，好不好？”  
被两坨毛茸茸蹭脸蹭手、理论上猫狗双全的王耀迷迷糊糊应了声好。

2  
王濠镜上下检查一番，除了上一次两人共同出任务那次让哨兵产生了不小的情绪波动，其他方面一切无常：这位首席哨兵确实不常有需要向导辅助的需要。  
向仰慕的榜样和前辈靠近是学院里每一个尖子的目标，等到塔里的安排真的定下来、王濠镜惊讶的同时又觉得自己不该意外，潇洒的传奇向来就是他这一路的灯塔，二人测试里一系列好看的指标数据实在应该成为自己的底气。  
可这个级别的哨兵毕竟太强了。以王耀的能力，不像平常哨兵亟需向导支持以免失控；倘若不是塔里有心牵制，大概往后数年都用不着王濠镜或者别的向导出场——可当事人却说，“他们是这么传的？那我这么多年都没有过向导，接触一下搭档任务又怎么了——”  
“确实不会怎么样，”王濠镜握住王耀的手腕又抚过他后颈，引导着让哨兵训练后的激动过热呼吸急促逐渐恢复平常，“但是前辈，一定要在训练场抓着我不放吗？”  
王耀立马松开了手，眼神瞄向别处，似在掩饰与身份不符的失态，之后再次挑起话头：塔有意让我接受向导，这一点我并不抗拒，当然一开始也不算特别乐意就是了；但是，跟你合作确实很好——  
王濠镜分了神回想王耀测试的数据变化，不曾想王耀此时往他迈了一步，王濠镜身后不足一步就是墙壁：“做我的向导吧，正式绑定的那种，怎么样？”  
王濠镜看着那双晶亮的琥珀，念头缠绕不知如何开口，而王耀正盯着他：“怎么这副眼神？”  
王耀挺直腰，又贴近王濠镜几分，疑惑中又带着十足底气问人：“那些哨兵不都是这样做的么？”  
“不是。”斩钉截铁。  
王濠镜曲起手指擦了擦王耀下巴上黏湿的汗：这个问题，还是等前辈你想清楚了，我才能给答案。

3  
看上去是真有些累，王耀的手搭在大猫背上，已经睡沉了。  
第一次正式见面那天他也是这样，这个在学院甚至是塔里如传说般的哨兵就在草坪上，还穿着作战服，旁边躺着只惬意晒太阳的雪豹。一人一猫的画面太过和谐，他没去打扰，但哨兵过分敏锐的五感已然发现了他的存在，站起来拍拍草屑，先对他打了声招呼。  
换上军服结束了报到、王耀转过头来扬起眉跟他握手，目光似灼人星火，看过来的笑容却弧度柔和；事迹里屡次有功的传说是冷的，而此时此刻的王耀是温热的。王耀的雪豹在这时又跑了出来蹭王耀裤腿，王耀便弯下了身搂大猫的头：“哦、你这会儿又不认生啦？来吧，正式介绍一下新伙伴？”  
王濠镜看着撸猫说笑的王耀，忍不住弯了弯嘴角。  
我的前辈他，他好像……还有点可爱。  
王濠镜觉得，自己的精神空间快要被刺目阳光烧成浆糊。

他的前辈哪哪儿都好。  
王濠镜转头看仍在小憩的王耀，想笑又想叹气：确实什么都好，格斗一流又能言善辩，没有人不为这样优秀的人心动。  
可他也有脑回路不清醒、神经着实大条的时候——没人知道同届哨兵私下打趣里到底给王耀传了怎样的八卦，能让他突然睁了眼睛问坐在对面的王濠镜：“啊、我现在不算追求你吗？”  
举着餐勺的王濠镜答也不是，不答也不是，倒先下意识环视食堂四周，其他人掩盖的反应可瞒不了一个A级向导，倒也让向来自恃稳重的王濠镜眼皮一跳——首席哨兵这样发问，别人听了去可就不知道传成什么样了。  
王耀却根本没理会，照样该吃该喝该训练，又两月下来，二人已是实打实的形影不离。  
直到半月前两人被紧急调去支援行动，部署过后王耀咬咬牙一个人去突围，王濠镜和另两个哨兵对付后手、等到王耀火急火燎赶回基地见着了队友，任务结局的版本已经从“A级向导精神力控制大开” 传到了“突击小队立功险失联”，王濠镜老神在在推开医疗室的门，外面正站着王耀。  
王濠镜可没见过王耀这副咬紧后槽牙的样子。他还没开口，王耀就抢了先，一边打量一边问伤势，之后便紧盯着左臂纱布上的血迹不动了。  
“真没大碍，就是得休息。”王濠镜一边安抚哨兵猛然腾起的情绪，一边拉着他示意人坐下，而哨兵此时突然再次泛滥的焦急也险些震住了向导，雪豹也同样再次不安地咬住了尾巴。王耀拒绝让伤后的王濠镜再为自己多费一份力气，硬撑着平复了呼吸，可连抱着雪狐接受安抚也没能止住王耀欲言又止的神情。  
王濠镜轻声问他怎么了，王耀只是皱紧眉头说不上话：“你这、我，做你的，不是——”脸都涨红了也没能连词成句，哽了半天被要求去汇报，走了。  
留给王濠镜一阵飞快的心跳。

4  
“你看你还是没休息够吧，这么点时间，睡得比我还沉。”  
王濠镜睁眼便看见王耀正逗着怀里团成一团的雪狐，王耀见他醒了便取来小桌上的纱布，示意王濠镜伸出手：“给你换药。”  
“谢谢前辈。”得了便宜还得适当卖乖。  
王耀瞟他一眼，低下头给他换纱布去了，气定神闲地，早就没了先前的半点焦急。  
奇异的、酸胀的念头又冒出来，王濠镜想先稳一稳嘴角，又忍不住想先说话，这次却还是被他的前辈抢过话头：“唉。我都不知道该怎么对你说。你想不想，就是，跟我——”  
“嘶……”王濠镜低低痛呼，动了动手臂。  
王耀旋即缩回手：“啊、抱歉……这伤口是挺疼的。”  
而王濠镜的右手已搭在王耀颈后，他笑着低下头，与王耀鼻尖相对，飞快地在微张的唇瓣留下一吻。

“前辈，让我做你的向导吧，好不好？”

FIN.

28/04/20


End file.
